The Rebellion of Amy Cahill
by xpianista
Summary: After learning some unsettling news, Amy decides to fulfill one of her biggest dreams: travel around the world. Sadly, she's doing it behind her uncle's back and now her cousins are following her. Hopefully her companion, Ian, isn't after her too...
1. Pause and Play

**Chapter 1: Pause and Play**

"Live in the present, remember the past, and fear not the future." -Christopher Paolini

**Disclaimed. I don't own anything!**

"Hey, there she is!"

Amy Cahill's eyes widened as she spotted Hamilton Holt and Jonah Wizard making their way towards her. She quickly grabbed her suitcase and began to run away, trying not to push the people around her as she did. Jonah and Hamilton, however, didn't care to turn the JFK Airport upside down. As long as they caught Amy, everything else didn't matter.

"Amy, stop right there!" Amy heard Jonah scream.

Not even when she was about to die could she do whatever she wanted. And then the most dreadful thing happened.

Amy wasn't sure when or why, but her foot got caught up in something, making her drop her bag and begin to fall to the ground. She'd definitely be caught now.

_Pause._

You're probably wondering why Amy _Cahill_, the girl who practically leaders the peace between branches, is being chased by two of her closest friends. Well, it all began with one visit to the doctor…

After several tests and research, Amy was diagnosed with a terminal disease –meaning, she had less than six months to live. Obviously, after hearing this, Uncle Fiske thought that she'd miraculously get cured if she spent her last days on a hospital bed, unable to do anything. Amy was all set to do as told…until she realized she was about to _die_. At _eighteen_, and that she hadn't done anything she'd ever dreamed of because of the Vespers.

And her number one dream? Travel around the world. So she began to choose the countries she'd like to visit, book flights and hotels…all behind everybody's backs. They'd probably blow a gasket if they found out. Of course, Amy would spend more time with her family –after one month of traveling to the places she'd always wanted to visit.

So the day she was heading to her first destination, she left a note on her room explaining everything, and silently left. Too bad that when she was boarding the plane, she could already see Hamilton, Jonah and a bunch of other Cahills fighting with security. Her phone was blowing up with Uncle Fiske's messages and voicemails, and a few from Dan and Nellie. At the end of the day, she ended up disposing of her precious phone and escaping Hamilton and Jonah (luckily).

Yes, this was a very un-Amy thing to do –disobey her uncle and make everybody worry about her –but she wouldn't like to be about to die, and think that she never got to fulfill at least one of her dreams.

_Play._

Amy felt the impact in her head first, before the pain spread all over her body. She shut her eyes as she got up. She didn't want to see her cousins grabbing her and taking her to a limousine, where a very angry Uncle Fiske would definitely be waiting.

But after a few seconds, Amy didn't hear any angry _I got you!_ Or felt two pair of hands grab her and begin to push her outside.

She opened her eyes, and to her relief and surprise she spotted Jonah and Hamilton running toward another direction. Who knew whom they had seen? Amy didn't care, though. She was safe…for now.

Sighing shakily, she grabbed her bag and began to make her way toward Gate 24, where her flight to Barcelona, Spain would be waiting.

Until a hand grabbed her shoulder.

Her green eyes widened as she slowly turned around, accepting defeat. It was obvious that she wouldn't even make it to her first destination. But when she saw the person behind her, she couldn't believe how Hamilton or Jonah hadn't spotted her.

"Ian?" she asked, nearly exclaimed in relief.

Ian adjusted his suit, a small smile making a way to his chiseled-like face. "Hello, Amy."

Amy smiled, relieved that it hadn't been one of her two persecutors. Tucking a strand of reddish-brown hair behind her ear, she looked back up at Ian. "What are you doing here in New York?"

Ian began to walk. "Art business. We got a buyer here who wants a whole collection of abstract paintings."

Amy, now walking next to him, nodded. "That's good…right?"

Ian nodded. "_Very _good. So, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be training or whatever you do in Boston?"

Amy remained silent for a while. After pondering, she decided not to tell Ian about her disease and traveling around the world behind her family's back. By the way he was acting, he probably didn't even know. "Well, for my eighteenth birthday present, Fiske granted me one of my wishes –travel around the world."

"Your birthday was in April."

"Belated birthday gift. We decided to wait until summer vacations so I wouldn't miss classes."

Ian nodded. For a while they both remained silent, until Ian broke the silence. "Hamilton and Jonah where chasing you…care to explain?"

Amy bit her lower lip, trying to come up with an explanation.

"I've also been meaning to ask you if you're okay...that fall looked pretty hurtful."

Amy burned bright red as she glared at Ian, who was in the verge of laughing. Before she could come up with a reply, she spotted Hamilton's large back and Jonah's tall figure, standing a few steps in front of her.

Not taking her eyes from the figure, she told Ian, "Look, I can't talk to you right now. I-I've got to go…but it was nice to see you. Hope you have a nice return trip."

Amy began to walk away, her head down as she tried to hide her face.

But Ian soon began to walk in pace with her. "Actually…I've got something to aske you."

And soon, Amy' s head dawned with realization. It was no coincidence that Ian had found her in the airport…Uncle Fiske had sent him. Shaking her head, she turned to look at Ian. "Please don't tell me Uncle Fiske sent you."

"What? Why would Fiske send me?" Ian asked, a confused look on his face.

"He didn't?"

"No…I actually wanted to ask you where you were heading."

Taking a glance at her cousins, she walked closer. "Not before you tell me why you want to know."

Ian pressed his lips together. After a while, he sighed. "Look…things haven't been doing so well back home. I wasn't really planning to return to London just yet. And after deducting that you're doing this trip behind Fiske's back, I though it'd be nice to join you. I mean, we're sort of doing the same thing. Natalie expects me to return today, you know."

Amy remained silent. Ian had lied to her plenty of times before, and she had fallen for all of them. But this time, he seemed sincere. And they weren't on the clue hunt. After a long time of debating with herself whether she should or shouldn't, she came to a decision. "Fine. But if in thirty minutes you're not waiting with me for our flight to Barcelona, then I'm going without you."

Ian smirked, nodding. "Of course. What was your flight again?"

Amy took out her ticket. "245."

"Good…I'll see you in a few minutes, then. And hopefully you'll have an explanation for me."

Amy nodded as she watched Ian walk away. She turned around and began to walk over to Gate 24, making sure her cousins didn't spot her. Hopefully, she had made the right decision by inviting Ian along.

And if she didn't…well, she'd just have to escape again.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **Hi and thanks for reading :) As if you hadn't noticed, I'm a new writer here in FF. So if you liked this and want to review, feel free to add some tips. I also want to warn you about my updates: I'm not sure how soon they will come, since some weeks I'm packed with homework and others I'm free. By the way, this story was inspired by a movie. I don't remember it's name right now, but I will post it when I find it out.

Once again, thanks! Hope you liked it,

-Elizabeth :)


	2. Fishfaced Colonial Philistines

"Never forget the names of your enemies." -John F. Kennedy

Amy had never felt so much freedom in her life. No, not from Uncle Fiske, Hamilton or Jonah –from everything; the Vespers, the war between branches, the pressure of maintaining peace, keeping secrets, her fatal destiny…but in that moment, standing on top of the Pyrenees mountains, she just forgot about everything.

She glanced around. Just like the tour guide had said, you could see France from one side and Spain from the other. The Pyrenees Mountains were mostly known for being a natural border between the two countries, after all.

She breathed in the fresh air, somewhat enjoying the cold wind biting her cheeks. She was thankful for making this trip on June. Instead of being completely covered with snow, some patches had melted, creating beautiful lakes on the mountains. The sky was the bluest it had ever been, and the mountains were covered with bright green grass. Amy felt as if she was seeing a scene from a postcard or a movie. This would be a moment she'd never forget in her entire life.

Or, well, in her six last remaining months.

Amy felt the familiar feeling of sadness and anxiousness slowly dawning on her. At just eighteen, she was going to die. She wouldn't be able to enter college, get a job, marry, have a family…but it weren't the big things that hurt the most –the little things did. For example, she wouldn't be able to feel the thrill of opening a new book, or the feeling of triumph she felt whenever she beat Dan on a game she didn't even know existed. Sighing, she looked down. If she could have more time…

"_This_ is the reason why we didn't eat some paella?" Ian asked, snapping Amy out of her thoughts.

Amy turned around, just to find Ian struggling not to crawl out of exhaustion.

"What do you mean? This is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen in my life. And I'm sure that you, being the art expert guy you are, would think so too," Amy replied, frowning.

"I'm sure a paella would be 'beautiful' right in this instant," Ian complained, standing next to her. He inspected the view in front of him. "I don't see what's the big deal. I mean, I'm sure I saw this exact same view in a picture from Google –just from a different angle."

Amy inspected Ian. From the way his amber eyes were sparkling with awe, it was obvious his words meant nothing. Amy smiled to herself. He was probably just embarrassed by his behavior on the hiking trip. He had sweated, panted, nearly fainted, and begged her to stop for a break…all the while insisting that he wasn't tired. Apparently, he was "afraid his limited edition sneakers would ruin".

"What are you smiling about?" Ian asked.

Amy shrugged, turning on her camera and snapping several pictures. "Want me to take a picture of you?"

Ian scoffed, turning away. Amy was sure she heard him mutter something along the lines of, "Why would I want to remember this repulsive hiking trip or whatever it is?"

Amy chuckled, shaking her head. Before following Ian, she inspected the view once more.

"Here," Amy said, handing Ian a subway sandwich.

Grumpily, Ian took it and, after munching down on it, turned to look at Amy. "Hopefully…you can now tell me why you're doing this trip without your uncle's permission. That's not the Amy I know."

Amy bit her lower lip. It was obvious Ian didn't know about her disease…and she didn't want him to know. That would possibly ruin the trip. "I'll tell you later."

Ian frowned, rolling his eyes. "There's no one here, Amy. You can tell me right now before using your usual excuse of people eavesdropping on our conversation."

"Why are you so grumpy today?" Amy asked, trying to change the subject.

And apparently, it worked. Ian huffed. "That hiking trip you made me do wasn't such a pleasant experience."

"I didn't make you do it."

"Of course you did! You wanted to climb the Perisian, Priscillan or whatever they're called mountains. And I obviously wouldn't have stayed down there all alone."

Amy sighed, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "Admit it…it was worth it."

Ian looked away, remaining silent. After a while, he tilted his head. "Maybe…but we could've still hired a helicopter or something to take us up here."

Amy stared at Ian, bewildered. She was about to reply but quickly stopped herself. She didn't want her memories of the Pyrenees to be shadowed by debates with a hardheaded British snob. She took a bite of her sandwich, trying to ignore his glare.

After a while, she handed a piece of paper to Ian.

He grabbed it, staring at it with confusion. "What's this?"

"It's a list of places we'll go. You were asking about it on the flight," Amy replied. She sighed. "I'll also tell you the reason why I'm doing this."

With curiosity reflecting in his eyes, he looked up.

"I already graduated high school, as you may know. And, well…with the Vespers and the whole clue hunt thing," Amy paused, taking a breath. She resumed her lie. "I never really felt like I enjoyed my teenage years. And I didn't want to grow up and think that I spent my entire life hunting down Vespers. So, well, I thought…"

"It's okay," Ian interrupted, opening the list. "You don't have to say anything else…I already know that's not the reason why you made this trip, anyways."

Amy's shoulders slumped down. It was as if he had a lie detector or something.

"Alright, Spain was our first spot. Then, it's…Ireland?" Ian read out loud.

"I've always wanted to see the Trim Castle," Amy explained.

"Oh, that's right…you're obsessed with history," Ian muttered before continuing. "Then it's Austria, from there we're making a small stop in Italy and then heading to Greece. Let me guess, more historical spots?"

After hesitating, Amy nodded.

Ian's lips curled upwards. "Egypt…India!"

"The Taj Mah-"

"Never mind," Ian interrupted. "Taiwan, New Zealand, a small stop in Sydney and finally, Peru and Brazil."

Amy nodded, taking the list away.

"It's a nice list and all…but it's a lot of money for a rebellion trip," Ian noted, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"I took out a part of my savings from the bank," Amy answered. _I left the other part for my brother's college funds_, she added in her head.

Ian inspected her, as if trying to read her thoughts. After a while, though, he looked away with a sigh.

"I'm just glad you weren't with that coke-bottle glasses guy."

Amy blinked. "What?"

"You know…the Tolliver character?"

"Oh," Amy replied. "You mean Evan."

"Who else?"

Amy lifted a shoulder. "Don't you remember we broke up?"

Ian stopped eating to think. "Oh, so that's why I stopped hearing so much about that fish-faced colonial philistine*."

Amy's mouth dropped. After frowning, she quickly swatted Ian's sandwich to the ground before he could take another bite.

"No!" Ian exclaimed, watching helplessly as his meal landed on dirt. "Why did you do that for?"

Amy shrugged. "He isn't a 'fish-faced colonial philistine'."

"So you still like him…"

"No, I don't. But we did end up as good friends, you know."

"Yeah, right," Ian murmured. He glanced at her food. "I'd ask for yours, but it's already bitten by you."

"I wouldn't have given it to you, anyways," Amy answered, smiling with triumph.

Ian exhaled, leaning back on his hands.

"By the way…why were you glad Evan wasn't here?" Amy asked, trying to ask nonchalant. The truth was, though, she'd always wondered why Ian disliked him so much.

To her surprise, Ian's cheeks turned slightly pink. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you dislike him so much?"

Ian shrugged, looking around. "I just…I just thought he wasn't right for you. Besides, he could've been a Vesper."

Amy was about to say something when a small group of voices interrupted them. Ian quickly sat up, looking for the source.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked, also looking around.

Ian swallowed as a small group of teenagers stopped in front if them. The rest walked around, chattering happily as they giggled and gasped in admiration of their surroundings. Only one remained, inspecting Ian with pure hate and determination. It was a girl of about Amy's age, with black hair, dark eyes and pale skin.

Amy turned to look at Ian. His face was pale, as if he had just seen a ghost.

"W-we should go," Ian said, not taking his eyes off the girl.

Without a word, Amy gathered their stuff and stood up. She'd never seen Ian so shaken up before. They turned around to leave, when something stopped them.

Hamilton and Jonah were standing a few steps in front of them, looking around for her. And it wouldn't take long for them to see her.

* * *

><p><strong>an:** hey guys! Thanks for the reviews from last time :) Just thought I should clear something up: don't jump to conclusions about Amy's death yet, LOL. Anyways, hopefully you liked this chapter! Just in case you're wondering, paella is this Spanish rice dish. It's really good (depending on where you buy it) and can sometimes contains sea food.

*I don't know if any of you check the message board, but this is actually something that Ian said about Evan :P

Also, I haven't gone to Spain much less climbed the Pyrenees. It's all based on something a teacher of mine told me.

Thanks for reading. Until later!


End file.
